Walk
by MysticFantasy
Summary: AU. Set after movie. Jack finds himself becoming more depressed as he starts to realize that he may never be able to walk again. But will Bobby allow him to believe that?
1. Chapter 1

**Walk**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Bobby bit his lip when he saw the therapist help Jack stand between the horizontal bars. The look of pain that was on Jack's face as he just tried to stand...It was heartbreaking.

The older brother watched as Jack was instructed to slowly make his way toward the center of the small aisle.

Jack's hands were white from how tight he was gripping the rails. His knees didn't even bend as his leg slowly shuffled forward an inch. In all honesty, Bobby believed that the only reason Jack was even 'standing' was because of the therapist holding onto him.

"I can't..." Jack gasped. "I can't do it..."

"Come on Jack. You can do it." the therapist encouraged.

"No I can't." Jack declared as his arms started to shake.

Bobby stepped in then and held Jack.

"F**k. Can't you see how bad he's hurting?" he snapped at the therapist who remained silent as he helped his youngest brother to the wheelchair. Without another word, Bobby wheeled his youngest brother out of the therapy room.

"Don't listen to that guy Jack." Bobby said as they came to the elevators. "Let's get you back to your room so you can rest."

Jack remained silent, still feeling his knees and legs throbbing from just the little amount of movement. He stayed silent all the way to his room where Bobby helped him get back into his bed.

The older brother hated how quiet Jack was being. Jack had never been a very talkative person to begin with but this silence was a little much even for him and Bobby wasn't totally sure what to make of it.

"It's just gonna take a little time Jack. That guy had you there before you were ready." Bobby said pulling the blanket over his brother's wounded legs.

"It's not him. It's me. I just...can't walk anymore." Jack said in a defeated tone.

"Hey, don't talk like that." Bobby lightly snapped. "You just need to heal a little more and then you'll be back on your feet in no time. Just wait and see. I'll bet you my jacket."

Jack forced a weak smile onto his face.

"You'd never risk that jacket." he muttered.

"Maybe this one time I will. Come on Jackie. Is it a bet?" Bobby offered.

"Only if you also agree to stop calling me a fairy." Jack said feeling a little better.

"No dice."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"That's bulls**t!" Bobby cried throwing his empty pudding container at the tv.

"Mr. Mercer!" The nurse snapped. "Need I remind you to watch your mouth?"

"No ma'am."

Jack weakly smirked at his brother. His foul language had been easily noticed by the hospital staff and had gotten him locked out of the hospital for a day. The nurses who would check up on Jack and Bobby was watching the game were the ones who really noticed and warned him about his language.

_Especially_ the nurse that was with them right now. The head nurse. She was a large woman but it was obvious that she knew how to handle a situation that was thrown before her due to years of experience.

"Jack, are you feeling alright baby?" the nurse asked kindly.

"I'm alright." Jack answered.

"Well, you just call me if you need something. Someone is gonna be by soon with your supper. And Mr. Mercer. Keep your voice down. Your sweet little brother needs to relax."

"I will." Bobby said keeping his eyes on the game. "Crazy lady." he muttered when she left the room.

"Hey, she said your sweet little brother needs to relax." Jack said with a tiny smirk. "Let him do that."

"If I had a sweet little brother I would." Bobby replied ruffling Jack's flat hair. "I am so not use to seeing your hair like this."

"I only have it like this when I have a show." Jack said leaning back in his pillows a bit.

"You tired fairy?" Bobby asked and got up. "Maybe you should rest until your supper gets here."

"I don't even want to think about food right now." Jack said.

"Hospital food making your sick huh?" Bobby figured. "Tell you what Jackie, I'll sneak you some good ol' McDonalds. How's that sound?"

"Pretty good actually." Jack answered feeling himself practically drool at the thought of a double meat cheese burger.

"Good. I'll be back in a while then. If that crazy a** nurse comes back just tell her that I went to release my anger."

Jack actually choked back a little laughter.

"Fairy." Bobby muttered as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack laid motionless on his bed. He felt like time had just slowed to a near still point at the moment. Everything was quiet, which was unusual for the hospital. Normally he would hear a baby crying, ambulance sirens or a page over the intercom for a doctor to report somewhere.

He looked down at where his knees were under the blanket. He didn't feel any kind of pain which kinda scared him. He felt all kinds of pain when he had woken up after being in a medicated sleep for two days. Every part of his body had hurt like no one's business but it had been his knees that hurt most.

The therapist said that his arm was doing great and would continue to do so as long as he kept up with his practices. The man had no answer as to why Jack wasn't able to make the same progress with his legs which both angered and worried him.

What would happen to him if he wasn't able to walk again? Could he still be the same person?

"Cracker Jack. What are you day dreaming about?" a voice asked.

Jack looked up and saw Bobby had managed to once again sneak up on him. He managed to get into the hospital room without Jack even hearing him.

"Thinking about that guy you left behind in New York?" Bobby asked taking a seat next to the bed.

"Lay off man." Jack sighed turning his head away from his brother.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bobby asked seriously. "You feeling alright Jackie?"

"I just kinda want to be alone for a while." Jack answered. "I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

"You feelin' alright?" Bobby asked growing more concerned about his younger brother's behavior.

"I'm fine." Jack answered.

"Hey, if there's something wrong you need to tell me." Bobby said.

"I'm fine Bobby." Jack answered wishing that his brother would just leave him alone. But he knew that Bobby would do no such thing until he found out why he was feeling so depressed.

"Jack, we both know that I'm not going to let this drop until you tell me what's wrong. Just tell me what's wrong and save us both a headache." Bobby said.

"I'm just feeling down today. Is that so wrong?" Jack half snapped.

"Yes." Bobby answered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm crippled Bobby! That's what's wrong!"

"You're not crippled Jack."

"Then maybe you have the answer as to why I'm not able to use my legs. Oh wait. I remember. You couldn't let things go and that ended up in me getting shot!"

Jack felt a shiver run down his back and he knew that he had hit low. He hadn't meant to say what he did but that's just how it came out. In a way he knew he was right.

Bobby didn't want to let what happened to their mother slide, and he didn't blame him. He just wished that Bobby had done things in a more cautious way. But Bobby was Bobby and that meant guns and violence.

Two things Jack had never been fond of from the very beginning.

But Jack also knew that if it hadn't been for Bobby never quiting that they never would have found out the truth about what happened to their mother.

He continued to stare at the wall as he heard Bobby get up from his seat and then suddenly felt a bigger weight settle next to him on the bed.

"I know that I caused this Jack." Bobby said sounding surprisingly calm after what had just been said to him. "You're right. If I had kept my nose out of things, you wouldn't be here. But you know how I am Jack. I couldn't accept that mom was gone unless I knew why. It was the only way we could avenge her and give ourselves some peace. Do you honestly think I would have kept going if I knew this was going ot happen to you?"

"No." Jack faintly answered.

"Exactly. Had I known that this would be an outcome than I wouldn't have started poking around like I had. I almost got you killed Jack. I'm trying to help you in any way that I can now because I don't want to lose you in other ways."

Jack turned to face his brother. He was a little astounded at having heard such honesty from Bobby. He didn't get to hear it often and when he did he tried to remember every word that had come from his oldest brother's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Hey, you don't have anything to apologize for." Bobby said. "You had been telling me from the start that I shouldn't have been doing what we were doing. I know you're going to love hearing this but...I should have listened to you Jackie."

Jack lightly chuckled.

The seven most beautiful words in the English language had just floated into his ears. Those were the very words he'd been waiting years to hear. He just wished that it had been under better cercumstances.

"Look, I know you're getting a little stir crazy from being in here and I really want to do something about it but I can't risk anything messing with your 'delicate' state." Bobby said. "Just let me know any time you're feeling down and I'll do what I can to help you out. I'l bring you your guitar if you want."

"I want my guitar." Jack said.

"I'll call Angel and tell him to bring it over." Bobby vowed. "You alright now?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to take it out on you man." Jack said.

"It's alright Jackie. I know for a fact that you should take your frustrations out or else they'll eventually get to you. You know that you can take them out on me if you need to."

"No. I don't think I will. I'll take it out on that stupid therapist."

"Good answer Cracker Jack. Now, do you need anything? You hungry?"

"A little." Jack answered.

"Alright. Hang tight and I'll find you something to eat. Be back." Bobby said and left the room.

Jack watched Bobby leave the room before returning to his depressed state. He'd managed to put up a good enough act for his brother but the lashing out had been all too real and Jack hadn't meant it. He felt horrible for hurting his brother.

The very brother that was doing everything he could to make sure that he was being taken care and treated well while he was still in the hospital.

Jack knew that Bobby hid his feelings most of the time but the one thing that Bobby was open about was his love for his brother's. He knew that what happened to him hit Bobby hard. He remembered hearing Bobby pleading for him to stay with them, to keep fighting to live.

For now he acted like he had missed that part in order to let Bobby keep his masculine pride.

Jack felt extremely lucky to have brother's like Bobby, Jerry and Angel. They did anything and everything to make him happy and content.

_I need to get better for them._ Jack thought to himself. _They've always taken care of me and still do. I need to show them that they do help me in situations like this. I can't let my knees keep me down when they're waiting for me to go home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack sighed in a bored manner as the TV host continued to talk about how using a new brand of laundry soap would keep clothes cleaner for longer periods of time without wearing out colors.

He groaned when he felt an itch under the new black and metal brace that had been placed on his knee. It bothered him that he couldn't remove either brace because the doctor had stated that if he took them off them his knees wouldn't heal properly and there was a chance that his knees wouldn't be as strong as before.

Right now, Jack just wanted for his brother's to take him out of this place. But neither of them were about to sign that release form. He would do it himself but Bobby had already talked with the doctor and staff saying that he would try to pull something like this.

So there was no chance of letting himself out and he was sure that either Bobby or Jerry were the only ones who could do it and Jack had to admit that they were geniuses with the idea. They both knew as well as he did that he could very well get Angel to let him out with just one pathetic look.

Angel may be a Marine but when it came to his only little brother he was a total softie. Bobby and Jerry were softies when it came to Jack as well but they were able to keep themselves in check a little longer than Angel. Especially in a situation like this.

_I just want to go home._ Jack shouted to himself rolling over onto his side to look out the window. The sky outside was dark and gray. A sure chance of snow and rain. He didn't mind that it was going to rain.

It would fit his depressed manner.

"Cheer up Cracker Jack." a voice declared that Jack didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Brought you some hot chocolate. It's gonna snow tonight so I thought I'd keep you company."

"Thanks." Jack said not turning around.

"Hey, you alright?" Bobby asked placing a duffle bag filled with clothes and movies on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm going crazy being inside all the time." Jack answered. "I haven't been outside once the entire time I've been here. I just want to go home or be outside for a while. Just five minutes would make me feel a lot better."

Bobby saw the depressed look on Jack's face.

The youngest brother had never been one to stay inside for long periods of time. Most likely due to the fact that three of his foster parent's would lock him inside closets and basements when he was young. It left a bad fear of darkness and small locked spaces on Jack.

The older brother lightly sighed, somehow hearing his mother's voice warning him not to do what he was about to.

_I know Ma but Jackie really needs this. I can't let him get any worse than he is already._ He thought to himself hoping that his mother could hear him as well.

"Want to go outside for a few minutes?" Bobby asked.

Jack turned around and looked at his brother with surprise and confusion.

"Seriously?" he asked doubtfully, obviously not trying to get his hopes up in case they would have to be brought down.

"Yeah. I'm serious. I'll take you outside for a while and bring you back before the snow hits." Bobby said grabbing a spare blanket that was kept in the practically empty closet. "Put on a long sleeve and bundle up good. I'm risking it as it is just by taking you outside like this. I don't need you getting sick. Especially since we just got your room done."

"You did?" Jack asked sounding a little hopeful.

"Yep." Bobby answered helping his brother sit up. "We fix the window, walls, got you a new mattress and painted the walls in that pink color you like so much. It's all ready and waiting for you."

"For some strange reason, I believe you about repainting the walls." Jack sighed as he grabbed the only long sleeve the hospital gave him. It was a little tricky because of his shoulder but he did his best not to let Bobby notice even though he suspected he did. There wasn't much that could be kept from Bobby.

Bobby grinned at Jack's comment as he pretended not to notice the pained look on his brother's face from pulling the long sleeve on. Once it was on he pulled over the wheelchair and helped Jack to sit on it.

Once Jack was sitting, Bobby wrapped him in the blanket from the closet and the blanket he had brought for himself for the night.

"Good?" he asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah." Jack answered with a faint smile on his face. Bobby was glad to see that Jack was cheering up just from this small bit of freedom he was going to have.

"Alright. Now you get to watch your big brother in action." Bobby said moving the wheelchair toward the hallway.

"I've seen you in action. Honestly, you're scary as hell when you are." Jack said.

"I'm a Mercer. That's all I can say to you Jack." Bobby said walking down the hall toward the elevator's.

"Where's Jerry and Angel?" Jack asked as they rode the elevator down to the first floor.

"Jerry's working on a few things and Angel got dragged to a bridal store. He's actually going through with his crazy idea to marry Sofi." Bobby answered.

"What is wrong with him?" Jack asked, wondering if his brother had seen something in the Marine's to make him think marrying Sofi was a good idea.

"I have no clue Cracker Jack." Bobby said as he wheeled his brother through the automatic doors and into the courtyard area. He parked his brother next to a bench and placed the brakes on before sitting on the bench. "Better?"

"I wish it was sunny but yea." Jack said with a slightly bigger smile on his face. "I definately feel better."

"Good." Bobby said with a smile. "I can't stand seeing you so depressed Jackie."

"I'm trying not to be." Jack said casting his eyes toward the dark sky. "I've been depressed most of my life and I don't want to be anymore. But since I can't walk it's driving me crazy. I want to walk again. I want to go home."

"I know Jack but you still need a little more time." Bobby said understanding his brother's desire. He wanted his brother back home as well. Back home where he can be taken care of and rest easily.

He also hoped that going back home would help Jack gain back the weight he'd lost since being in the hospital. That was something else that Bobby couldn't afford to let happen to Jack.

Even before the shooting, Jack had already been a few pounds underweight. For some reason he wasn't able to hold onto weight as easily as the rest of his brother's and the three were very envious of that.

Jack could eat all day every day and not gain a pound from it. But that was most likely due to what happened before he was born. His birth mother had been a drug addict and it didn't slow any when she became pregnant.

Jack had been born premature and weighed only five pounds. (*) Bobby could see how he was so thin all this time but his height had been another story. At birth he had been only eleven inches long as another side affect to what hsi birth mother had done.

Jack continued to look at the dark sky and lightly smiled when he saw a snowflake falling toward him. He watched as it grew closer and eventually landed right in the middle of his forehead.

The young blond smiled when the snowflake landed and instead of feeling cold it felt warm. Almost like his mother had just kissed his forehead like she use to.

_Mom,_ he thought with a wave of sadness flowing through him. _I miss you so much. I wish you were here. I can't do this alone. Bobby, Jerry and Angel are helping but they can't help the same way that you would. They don't know how to be gentle or know exactly what to tell me to get me motivated. I need you here with me to make me feel better, like everything is going to be alright. I feel like nothing is ever going to be ok again._

"Come on Cracker Jack." Bobby said standing and releasing the brakes on the wheelchair. "Let's get you back inside before you get hypothermia."

"Wow Bobby, that was a big word." Jack joked as they walked through the doors and back into the warm hospital.

"Shut it fairy boy. I can ask for you to get a male nurse so you don't feel weird about a woman wiping your little a**." Bobby warned.

Jack lightly huffed and remained quiet all the way back to his room. He was surprised that none of the doctor's or nurses noticed that he'd been gone for nearly half an hour.

_That's Detroit for ya._ Jack thought to himself as Bobby helped him into bed. _I better not say anything to Bobby. He's already too worked up over what happened to me. He'll get even worse if I mention that no one noticed he slipped me out of the room._

"So, I brought a few of your favorite Barbie movies. Which one do you want to watch first?" Bobby asked pulling out a few movies from his duffle bag.

.

.

(*) A/N: _In the movie during the lawyer scene when Jack is looking at the woodstock ticket, if you pause it just right you can actually see some of the information on the birth certificate. That's where I got the weight and height from._


End file.
